Cotton Candy This Could Prove Deadly
by Grim Reapress
Summary: Duo and Quatre get a hold of some cotton candy... extremely stupid


****Disclaimer ~ Yea, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, I ain't gettin' paid to write this so don't sue me, I also don't own any of the shows on TV mentioned in this story. Satisfied? ****

Cotton Candy ~ _This could prove deadly_

It was a boring night, so all the Gundam Pilots decided to go to Quatre's mansion and hang out. Wu-fei and Trowa were playing house, Quatre was watching Trowa and Wu-fei, Duo was searching the cabinets for food of any sort, and Heero was taking a nap.

Wu-fei (in a very girly voice): Okay Troweena, do you think we should go have some tea.

Trowa (in a very girly voice): Yes Wu-feena, I think we should!

Quatre is laughing his head off from watching Wu-fei and Trowa, but decides to go watch some TV before his head explodes. Heero hears the TV being turned on and wakes up.

Heero: What 'cha watchin' Quatre?

Quatre looks up at Heero.

Quatre: Well *changes the channel* I don't know yet.

Heero: Can I try to find a good channel?

Quatre: Be my guest. I'll just go watch Duo to see if he's stayin' out of trouble.

Quatre walks into the kitchen and finds almost everything that had been in his cabinets on the floor.

Quatre: Duo! What are you doing?!?!

Duo looks up, sees it's Quatre and goes searching for food again.

Quatre: Duo, what are you looking for?

Duo (in a very whiny childish voice): I hungy!

Quatre smiles.

Quatre: You hungy? Well, I don't think I have any food on hand right now, want to come with me to the store to go but something?

Duo: Yay! Yay!

Quatre: Well come on Duo! Let's go.

Duo pants like a little puppy.

Quatre: Does anyone want to come shopping with us?

Wu-fei, Trowa and Heero look over at Quatre.

All three: Okay!

~*~

Quatre: Did you guys have fun shopping?

All of them nod.

Quatre: Good. Duo--

Duo is nowhere in sight.

Heero: Where's Duo?

Trowa (still using his girly voice): Did we leave him at the store?

Wu-fei (still using his girly voice as well): Who cares! He's just and annoying baka who gets in everyone's way!

Quatre hears cackling coming from the kitchen. He slowly walks into the kitchen to see Duo stuffing his face with cotton candy.

Quatre: Kuso! When did he get the cotton candy?!?! Duo, drop the cotton candy and back away slowly!

Duo looks at Quatre and starts eating the cotton candy again.

Quatre (yelling): Heero help me!! Duo has cotton candy!

Heero gasps and comes running.

Heero (to Quatre): What are we going to do with him, and, how did he get a hold of it all?

Quatre: That's the thing, I don't remember buying any and by the looks of it he has bags of it.

Duo looks up at them and growls.

Quatre: It's okay Duo, it's okay, we aren't going to take your candy we just want to talk to you.

Duo holds his cotton candy protectively, and growls.

Heero: Drop the cotton candy or I'll shoot.

Duo grins but won't let go of the cotton candy. He grabs the grocery bags full of bags of cotton candy and runs to the TV.

Heero: I mean it Duo!

Heero tries to find his gun but it is nowhere to be found.

Heero: Kuso! Where is my gun!

Duo points the gun at Heero; Heero freezes in his tracks (or like a deer in headlights).

Quatre: Duo, please do not shoot Heero! He won't steal your cotton candy or shoot you *Heero glares at Quatre* we promise!

Duo: My fluffy clouds!

He starts stuffing his face again, while watching animal planet.

Heero: This is more serious than we thought.

Quatre nods.

Quatre (sarcastically): This is going to be a fun night.

Duo starts copying every noise he hears on the TV.

Wu-fei: Duo, shut up!

Duo surprisingly shuts up and starts mimicking Heero. Heero finally notices.

Heero: Stop it Duo!

Duo: Stop it Duo!

Heero: Shut up or I'll shoot you!

Duo: Shut up or I'll shoot you!

Duo hears commercials come on and turns his attention to the TV. Right now it is showing a man in a tiger suit running around the screen and it gets caught in a giant net. Duo is laughing his head off as the tiger is being hauled to the zoo.

Quatre: Duo, can I have some cotton candy?

Duo thinks about it and hands a full bag to Quatre.

Heero: Quatre! What the hell are you doing!?!

Quatre: *shrugs* if you can't beat 'em join 'em.

Heero rolls his eyes and Quatre sits beside Duo and starts stuffing his face as well. Soon the both of them are literally bouncing off the walls.

Heero: They're both bakas.

Quatre and Duo: They're both bakas.

Heero growls and Quatre and Duo do the same.

Heero: Leave me alone!

Quatre and Duo: Leave me alone!

Heero: Quatre and Duo are baka.

Quatre and Duo: Trowa and Heero are baka.

Heero growls again and, of course, Quatre and Duo do the same.

Heero: SHUT UP!

Quatre and Duo: SHUT UP!

Wu-fei: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP.

There is silence, from Quatre and Duo; they go back to watching the TV. Now there is a show on with a cheetah chasing a gazelle, and both pilots are laughing like maniacs. The cheetah finally catches the gazelle and starts eating it, Duo keeps on laughing but Quatre stops. Wu-fei comes over to see what' going on and Quatre grabs his leg.

Wu-fei: What the--*tries to shake Quatre off* get off me Quatre!

Quatre (sadly): Wha-- wha-- what happened to the pretty deer?

Wu-fei (still struggling to get his leg free): The hippo ate it.

Quatre lets go of Wu-fei's leg, grabs Duo's arm and starts to cry loudly.

Wu-fei: Heero, you better do something about those two.

Heero glares at Wu-fei.

Wu-fei: Geez! Sorry for living!

Wu-fei heads upstairs.

Wu-fei: Come on Trowa, lets play dolls upstairs...

Quatre starts his chipmunk giggle.

Wu-fei:...I'm sure Quatre's sisters left behind a few.

Quatre lets go of Duo and runs after Wu-fei. Wu-fei, who is petrified of chipmunks, runs upstairs to the bathroom and locks himself in. Quatre scratches on the door with his newly razor sharp claws. Finally Trowa comes over to Quatre.

Trowa: It's okay Quatre, he didn't say that word, he said malls.

Quatre stops his chipmunk giggle and goes back downstairs and sits beside Duo.

Heero: Stupid Wu-fei

Duo (whispering to Quatre): We gotta get Heero into the straight jacket.

Quatre nods.

Duo (still whispering): But how?

Quatre giggles.

Quatre (whispering to Duo): He has to fall asleep first and then... *he breaks out into crazed giggles that gets Heero looking over at them strangely*

Duo opens his tenth bag of cotton candy and pops a piece into his mouth.

Quatre (still whispering): I have some sleeping powder.

Duo (whispering): What are you doing with sleeping powder?

Quatre (whispering): I'm rich, I need some kind of defence against burgers.

Duo (whispering): Can I go get it?

Quatre (whispering): Yea, it's in the mirror cabinet in the bathroom on the second floor. It's in a little blue packet that says, "Sleepy-byes". Okay?

Duo nods and sneaks off to the second floor bathroom, careful to not be noticed by Heero. He finally reaches the correct bathroom and searches through the mirror cabinet, in a few seconds he has found the powder so he sneaks back downstairs to Quatre.

Duo: Quatre, *shows Quatre the packet of sleeping powder and then puts it back into his pocket* what now?

Quatre (whispering): We put it in his water.

Duo: Okay, I'll do it.

Quatre: Okay, and do you think you could get me a soda too?

Duo: Sure.

Duo sneaks off to find Heero. He finds him in the kitchen peeking around the corner at Quatre. Heero takes a sip of his water, and puts the bottle on the counter beside him and continues watching Quatre. Duo carefully takes the bottle, removes it's top, opens up the packet of sleep powder, pours it into the water, closes the lid and puts it back onto the counter. Duo then snuck back to where Quatre was waiting.

Quatre: Did you do it?

Duo giggles.

Duo: Yes!

Quatre: Good.

The two hear a thud and rush into the kitchen to see Heero on the floor.

Duo: What's in that powder?

Quatre shrugs.

Quatre: I never had to use it before.

Duo groans, and takes out the empty packet.

Duo: Hey! This is the wrong packet, it says... I can't read what it says... is blurryful... you read Quatre.

Quatre: It says... mouse poison, oh kuso!!

Duo: Mouse poison? Kitty cat? Were you trying to kill Heero thinking he was a little mousy?

Quatre: No, I just want him to go sleepy-byes.

Duo reaches into his pocket and finds another packet, he pulls it out and it says, "Sleepy-Byes", it is also empty.

Duo: Me no use mousy poison! Me use "Sleepy-Byes" *holds up a "Sleepy-Byes" packet* see?

Quatre lets out a sigh of relief.

Quatre: Okey dokey. *reads the small print under the title* it's just extra strength, so little Heero will be asleep for quite a while.

Duo: Straight jacket!

~*~

Heero wakes up and almost cries, he is in the straight jacket. Quatre and Duo are asleep on the carpet though so some good came out of this.

Heero: Trowa! Wu-fei! Come down here and get me out of this! Guys? Guys!? GUYS!!

So the moral of my story is never give Duo and Quatre cotton candy, it could prove deadly.


End file.
